everything's alright
by heytrisha
Summary: Harusnya anak itu yang menangis, bukan dirinya.


**title**: _everything's alright_

**genre**: family/hurt/comfort

**rating**: T

.

Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

* * *

Ia bisa menebak kalau udara malam yang berhembus masuk lewat kaca jendela itu pasti dingin; namun ia tak dapat merasakannya.

Mungkin ia bahkan sudah lupa seperti apa rasanya dingin; seperti apa rasanya panas, atau hal-hal kecil semacam itu. Napasnya bahkan tak lebih dari sekelumit partikel tak kasat mata, yang dihembuskan dengan sunyi—lalu melebur ke dalam ketiadaan.

Ia beranjak bangun dari duduknya, dan menutup jendela. Suara jangkrik samar-samar terdengar dari taman di bawah. Alphonse tersenyum tipis.

Ya, dari kondisi badannya sekarang yang tak lebih dari sekelontang besi yang membentuk zirah; ia bersyukur semua inderanya masih dapat diberikan kemampuan untuk bekerja. Ralat; hanya empat—sebab indra perasa yang seharusnya dinamakan 'kulit' tak ada pada dirinya, sehingga ia tak dapat merasakan apapun.

Besok mereka akan naik kereta untuk bepergian ke markas Barat. Alphonse terdiam, membayangkan kalau mungkin itu akan menjadi sebuah perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Kereta berangkat, angin musim semi berhembus semilir dari jendela, percakapan akrab menggantung di udara, dan…

_Edward yang tersenyum._

Ya, ia mungkin tak dapat merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari; atau hembusan angin musim semi yang bergesekkan dengan baju zirahnya. Namun—ia masih dapat melihat senyum kakaknya, tawa kakaknya, matanya yang berbinar secerah langit biru di musim semi…

.

(—_dan baginya, itu sudah cukup_.)

* * *

Harusnya ia yang menangis.

Malam sunyi, langit sepi, rembulan mati. Dan Edward sekali lagi berpikir kalau—di antara mereka berdua dan apa yang telah mereka lalui selama ini; _harusnya Alphonse yang menangis_.

Sunyi mengelilingi ruangan—dan keheningan terasa begitu menyesakkan, persis seperti air yang dipompakan masuk ke dalam paru-paru. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus masuk dari jendela yang terbuka. Edward beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menutup jendela itu.

Angin malam yang membekukan bergesekkan dengan kulitnya sekilas, dan pemuda itu berjengit sedikit. Dingin. Lembab.

(_Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah adiknya juga merasakan hal yang sama_.)

Edward tersenyum sedih. Sepertinya tidak. Mungkin bahkan Alphonse sudah lupa seperti apa rasanya dingin itu.

Ia mencengkeram sebelah tangannya yang terpasang _automail_—besi dingin bergesekkan dengan kulitnya yang terasa kebas. Sejurus kemudian, ia merasakan pandangannya perlahan berkabut.

"Maaf, Al…aku—_aku minta maaf…_"

Matanya berkaca-kaca; dan sebuah rasa sesak yang menusuk menyelinap di dadanya.

Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Harusnya Alphonse; harusnya adiknya itulah yang menangis. _Tapi kenapa…_

_._

_(—tapi kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti…?)_

* * *

Pagi telah tiba; dan Alphonse Elric telah terbangun sejak tadi. _Tidurnya bahkan tanpa mimpi sama sekali_.

Ia beranjak bangkit untuk membuka jendela, membiarkan sinar matahari memasuki ruangan itu. Alphonse bahkan tak mengerjapkan matanya—miniatur organ yang terbuat dari besi itu tak merasakan silau sama sekali.

Ia menata tempat tidurnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, merapikan bantalnya lagi perlahan; Alphonse bahkan ragu apakah ia benar-benar membutuhkan itu. Toh ia sama sekali tak merasakan empuknya busa dari kapas; atau hangatnya seprei yang lembut.

Ia menghela napas panjang—meski tak ada udara yang keluar. Ya, mungkin ia sudah lupa dengan hal-hal kecil seperti tadi. Mungkin setiap musim bahkan memang terasa sama baginya; seperti atmosfer bisu dari kertas dinding yang tak pernah diganti.

(—_semuanya sama, begitu sama. Dan semuanya baik-baik saja; meskipun terasa asing_.)

* * *

Alphonse baru saja hendak keluar untuk ke ruangan kakaknya, ketika mendadak terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Al?"

Pemuda dalam baju zirah itu segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dan langsung bergegas untuk membuka pintu.

"Kereta menuju markas Barat berangkat satu jam lagi," Edward memberitahu seraya melangkah masuk. Alphonse menatap kakaknya itu, yang kini tengah berjalan perlahan menghampiri jendela.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Al," Edward menambahkan, dan menoleh pada adiknya itu. Senyum bersemangat tergambar di wajahnya; seakan ia baru saja melihat Alphonse untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama.

Al menegakkan badannya, mulut besinya tampak bergerak sedikit—membentuk sesuatu yang mungkin tampak seperti sebuah senyuman.

"Aku sudah siap daritadi, Kak," balasnya kalem. Edward menyeringai lebar—matanya berbinar-binar riang, yang bagi Alphonse tampak seperti mengalahkan cerahnya mentari musim semi.

Pemuda berbaju zirah itu terdiam sejenak, memandangi kakaknya itu lekat-lekat. Ia membiarkan pemandangan itu mengendap di memorinya; senyum kakaknya yang lebar, begitu lebar—dan pandangannya yang hangat, seakan baru bertemu kembali dengan seorang teman lama.

.

Matahari musim semi bersinar cerah, langit terlihat begitu indah—dan meskipun Alphonse mungkin telah melupakan bagaimana hangatnya sentuhan kakaknya ketika mereka berdua bergandengan tangan; hanya dengan melihat senyum kakaknya…

* * *

.

(—_**dunia terasa baik-baik saja**_.)

* * *

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

_**#np**_: Laura Shigihara - Everything's Alright

(_jakarta, 28/06/2014_)


End file.
